Yveltal Awakes/Yveltal's Rampage/Turning Team Robot's Allies into stone along with the other villains
This is the scene, how Yveltal the Legendary Pokemon of Destruction awakes from the fight and goes on a rampage and turning team robot’s allies and the other villains into stone in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Mal: As I told you give her to us! Sonic: Shut up! Martin Kratt: '''Yeah, Enough is Enough! '''Emerl: '''We're not giving Diancie to you! '''Major Nixel: '''Then we got no choice but to take her by force! '''Zazz: Let's jump in and grab Diancie! Zoe Orimoto: (Gasping) You little brat! Twilight Sparkle: Are you out of you're mind?! Rainbow Dash: You can't! Gilda: '''It Could be Awakened! '''Fluttershy: Please don't do it! Gmerl: Don't jump! Emerl: Don't do it! Twilight Sparkle: You can't jump in the water! Verminious Snaptrap: '''Why not, Alicorn! '''Terra: Don't ever listen Snaptrap, Or you're going to make it worse! Aqua: Don't step on the water "Yveltal the Destruction Pokemon" is about to be awaken! Francisco: Shut up! Dudley Puppy: No you shut''' up! '''Tai Kamiya: Please, Stop this Evil nonsense! The Chameleon: Why? You think it's a prank? Rainbow Dash: No! It's not! Ventus: Please stop Arguing and fighting, Or Else Yveltal will be awaken! The Chameleon: That Won't Stop Me Now! Krader: Please, You must Stop this! Takato Matsuki: That's enough already! Guilmon: Stop it! Joe Kido: Both of you stop it right now! Izzy Izmui: It's ridiculous! Sora Takenouchi: You villains are just making things worst! T.K. Takaishi: You're going to awakened the Legendary Pokemon of Destruction! Red Psycho Ranger: (In Benson's voice) Shut up! Mordecai: We're telling the truth! Rigby: Stop fighting and stepping on the water! Dudley Puppy: Enough Arguing! Teslo: '''Stop Jumping on the water! Or Else Yveltal will soon be awakened! '''Kraw: '''Yeah, Enough with the Talking! '''Discord: '''You could get Scared! '''Trixie: Or the worst part is, you'll be killed! Adagio Dazzle: '''(Laughing) I'm scared. '''Aria Blaze: '''Come on and stop us. '''Henry Wong: (Growls) You better just back off, Dazzlings! Jack Spicer: Or what? Leonard: '''Stay Away from them, Lightning bolt, Lightning Bolt! '''Dr. Rabies: Seriously?! Adagio Dazzle: That's all the magic spell you got?! Larry: '''Your Spells Aren’t powerful enough to stop me! '''Zach Varmitech: Well, I guess your not strong enough to stop me! Verminious Snaptrap: Come on you little goggle jerk, make up you're mind. Tai Kamiya: Who're you calling a jerk! Jerk?! Kiva: ''' Well maybe my butt kicking skills will be on you no good villains! '''Koichi Kimura: You're fighting over Diancie is getting much worse! Zavok: Ha. What do you mean much worse?! Koji Minamoto: He mean's you have to stop fighting, because you don't know what's inside the cave sleeping! Major Nixel: Enough with the talking and lets get them! Jawg: Don't do it Major Nixel! Teslo: You'll know the rules! Mario: No! Don't step on the water! Jenny: Don't you see, Yveltal is about to Be Awakened and destroy us all if you awaken it! Verminious Snaptrap: Enough is Enough, Let's Get 'em! The Chameleon: (to himself) 1.. 2.. 3.. Team Evil! Bird-Brain: Wait! What on earth are you doing?! DON'T JUMP! Dr. Rabies: '''Argus, Wait, DO NOT JUMP!!!! '''Madame Catastrophe: No! Don't jump! Gmerl: Don't jump! All Heroes & Villains: (Yelling in slow motion) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Emerl: (In Aladdin's voice) NOOOOOOOOO! (Argus Steel step on the water and the water begins to turn dark purple) Argus Steel: '''Huh? '''Discord: '''Oops. '''Rigby & Mordecai: Crap! Henry Wong: Oh no! Terriermon: Uh, oh! Tai Kamiya: Too late! Twilight Sparkle: (Gasp in horror) Verminious Snaptrap: Uh, Argus, I think you took one jump too late. Sheldon J. Plankton: Oops, Now you've done it. Diesel 10: '''See what you did?! '''Major Nixel: '''What was That? Oh no, The Silence has Awakened! '''The Chameleon: What in the Lizards was that? Larry: '''Now, look what you did Argus, You jump into the water, And you know that's means, The Cocoon is Going to Awakened! '''Takato Matsuki: Look! Guilmon: Oh no. Torts: '''The water is changing! (The whole water begins to turn dark purple as the cocoon begins to rise slowly, Meanwhile the Carbinks, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne and Clemont arrive at the scene to see what's happening) '''T.K. Takaishi: (In Gus Griswald's voice) Whoa! What's happening? Applejack: What in tarnation?! Clay: What in tarnation is going on?! Francisco: What's going on?! Madame Catastrophe: I don't know?! Dr. Rabies: This is not good! Pink Psycho Ranger: Something tells me this isn't good! Dr. Eggman: Oh No! That was a mistake, we awakened the Legendary Pokémon of destruction! Dace: No! Princess Diancie! Ash! Emerl! Everyone! You got to get out of there at once! Ash & Diancie: '''Huh? '''Emerl: Oh no! Leonard: '''Aw nuts. '''Twilight Sparkle: This is bad! Tai Kamiya: It's ready to be awakened! Agumon: Now you've done it. Dudley Puppy: '''It's rising up! '''Scorpi: '''Let's hurry up! '''Davis Motomiya: Come on Veemon, let's get out of the water! Veemon: Right, Everyone, out of the water now! Elsa: (In Jasmine's Voice) It's an Earthquake! Anna: (In Sky's Voice) No! It's A Typhoon! Olaf: (In Shawn's Voice) No! It's A Volcano! (Everyone look to see the cocoon pops out of the water as the clouds covers the sky and the sun) Verminious Snaptrap: '''Not the big cocoon! '''Tommy Himi: It's really happening! Takuya Kanbara: Get back! It's going to awaken! Gilda: '''Got it! '''Ollie: '''That's it, We're Trapped! '''Zach Varmitech: More like, we're in big trouble now! Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and ashes! What is that?! Anna: It is the cocoon! Emerl: Everybody! Get out of the water now! Leonard: Everyone Out! Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! Balk: '''It's Hatching! '''The Chameleon: Oh darn it! I didn't think this through! Kristoff: You heard Emerl! Everyone out, out, out! The Chief: Quickly, Get out of here! Sora Takenouchi: Right, Let's hurry Biyomon! Biyomon: Okay then! Koji Minamoto: Koichi, time to get out! Koichi Kimura: Okay! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon, Let's get out of the water! Guilmon: Right, Let's go and Hurry up! Rika Nonaka: Renamon, you too! Renamon: Right! Henry Wong: You too, Terriermon! Terriermon: Okay! Trixie: '''Let's get out of the water, Before it awakens! (As everyone got out of the water the cocoon rises up out the water) '''Mimi Tachikawa: (In Margaret's voice) What's happening?! Palmon: I have no idea, But look! Zach Varmitech: Oh no! No! It can't be! Diesel 10: '''What is it?! '''Granny May: Oh my gosh! Discord: It really is! Flain: (In Bokomon's voice) What's it doing?! Zorch: (In Neemon's voice) It's rising up like a loaf of bread! Fluttershy: (Begins to Terrified) What's going on?! What's happening?! Kitty Katswell: I Don't Know yet! Dudley Puppy: This isn't good yet! Veemon: '''Look! '''Sunset Shimmer: Is that a... Dace: The Cocoon of Destruction! Davis Motomiya: Oh, no! Tentro: '''It's Opening! '''Volectro: (In Bendy's voice) It's Happening Again! Bird-Brain: NOOOOO! Vulk: Earthquake Has Happened! It's opening! Kraw: '''This is not a Good idea! '''Tentomon: It's waking up! Red Psycho Ranger: Oh no! Takuya Kanbara: Oh man! Oh man! J.P. Shibayama: (Screaming) Dr. Eggman: '''Ughhhh! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!! '''Rigby: No, no, no, no, no! Bowser: This is very bad! Emerl: It can't be! Double-D: Not good! Not good! Ed: '''I'm Freaking out! (The Cocoon opens up revealing Yveltal who let out a loud roar, as everyone begins shocked to see it, Yveltal roared and activates Dark Aura) '''Yveltal: (In the Cave of Wonders' Voice) Who disturbs my slumber! (Yveltal Looks at everyone in it's eye vision and let out his roar) Yveltal: (In the Cave of Wonders' Voice) INFIDELS!!! Dace: Whoever disturbs the sleep of "The Cocoon of Destruction". Will receive the judgement of fury! Clemont: Wait is that... Ash & All the Heroes and Villains: '''Yveltal! '''Pikachu: Pika! Kraw & Teslo: (In Tuilo's and Miguel's voice screaming like girls) Sweetie Belle: '''(In Peg's Voice) I am Totally Freaking out! '''Tommy Himi: (In T.J. Detweiler's voice) Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi. Devious Diesel: '''We're so dead! (Spike the Dragon faints) '''Oggy: (Gasps in Shocked) Jack: (Gasps in Shocked) Olivia: (Gasps in Shocked) Kowalski: Oh! Sweet mercy! Skipper: Mother of Penguins! It is Yveltal! Owl: Who? Mordecai: Holy crap, It's Yveltal! Tai Kamiya: Yveltal, I knew this would been happened, Just Like Yveltal Betray Chernabog and his minions. Matt Ishida: Yeah, Yveltal is Very mad. Agumon: Now Yveltal has gotten into it's rage. Gabumon: Yeah, That will be much more worse than Cherubimon. Gomamon: Or much worse than those Dark Masters. Takuya Kanbara: This can't be good! Zoe Orimoto: Oh mio Dio, It's Yveltal! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Cinders and Ashes, Yveltal! '''Kristoff: Oh My Ice Cube! It is Yveltal! Twilight Sparkle: The Legendary Pokemon of Destruction! Flurr: The Silence of Destruction and Darkness! Rika Nonaka: Oh my word, Yveltal is awakened and it's very angry! Takato Matsuki: It's awakened from the fight! Henry Wong: That's not good, Yveltal is angry and it's going to be way worst than the Digimon Devas and the D-Reaper! Cody Hida: This is not good! Armadillomon: He's Really mad at us! Double-D: Oh my lord! Ed: Yveltal! Eddy: Dace was right. Yveltal is in the forbidden forest! Trixie: '''I was right about that! '''Zach Varmitech: I though it was joke! Chris Kratt: It wasn't! Magnifo: '''That's Very evil, It's Yveltal! '''Max: (In Abu's voice) Uh oh! Guilmon: Oh nuts! Terriermon: You can say that again! Renamon: It's going to destroy us all and everything in it's path! Izzy Izumi: Oh No! We've should've get out, and get back to the diamond domain before the thieves and villains does! Tentomon: Now look what they've got us into! Joe Kido: It really is Yveltal! Sora Takenouchi: And It's not happy! Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's voice) You disturb my slumber! Now you will reap what you've sewn! Black Psycho Ranger: This is very bad! Sticks the Badger: Very bad, man! Bat: '''Where? '''XJ-8: I knew Yveltal has been Awakened! Pinkie Pie: (Gasping in horror) Patamon: (In Jimmy's voice) WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Rainbow Dash: I knew we've should've come here! Takuya Kanbara: We told you to stop the fight! But you villains won't listen and now look at this! Sunset Shimmer: We're in big trouble now! Rarity: '''Yeah, But The Destruction one has Awakened! '''Mordecai: And I though Yveltal's anger is way worst than Benson's. Footi: It's gonna kill us! Sonata Dusk: We better run! Adagio Dazzle: They're right! Yveltal is sleeping in there! The Whammer: Let's get out here! Francisco: '''Retreat! '''Verminious Snaptrap: We're So outta Here! (Diancie backs up terrified as Team Rocket are about to snag Diancie, but Ninja Riot snag her) Miles "Tails" Prower: He's got Diancie! Sonic: Hey! Koichi Kimura: Stop! Sora: Get back here! Kitty Katswell: Ninja Riot's Getting away! Gobba: '''He's not Getting away with Diancie! '''Hawkmon: '''We have to Do something! (As Ninja Riot got Diancie, he along with his Greninja and two Ninjask are out of the underground pool) '''Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice) You! You're going to pay for that! (Laughing Evilly) Francisco: (In Bocoe's voice) We better get out of here quick! The Chameleon: (In Bebop's voice) You messed up big time Argus! I blame you! It was a stupid idea! (Screaming and running for his lives) Verminious Snaptrap: '''D.O.O.M.! Let's get out of the forest! '''Dr. Rabies: '''Run! Villains Run! '''Zavok: We're getting out of here! Bad Dog: '''Let's Escape while we can! '''Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Yveltal is very angry! Granny May: I don't want that Pokémon take my life force away! Dr. Eggman: Orbot! Cubot! We are leaving! Orbot: Let's Hurry up! Cubot! Cubot: We're with you! Miss Power: 'Me Too, We're Leaving! '''Madame Catastrophe: '(In Aunt Figg's Voice) Dr. Rabies, Let's get out of here before we're turned to stone! 'Dr. Rabies: '(In Lickboot's Voice) But the Pokemon! 'Madame Catastrophe: '(In Aunt Figg's Voice) Forget her, We gotta save ourselves! '''Adagio Dazzle: Dazzlings! We're out of here! Aria Blaze: Right! Sonata Dusk: Wait for me girls! Dr. Two-Brains: Wait for me! The Butcher: It's very angry! Theodore "Tobey" Mccallister III: I'm getting out of here! Bird-Brain: Flee to Safety! Zach Varmitech: Zackbots! Retreat! Bowser: Everybody! Jr.! Koopa Kids! Get out! Jack Spicer: '''Time to get out of here! '''Major Nixel: Oh no, Nixels get us out of here! Nixel #5: Got it! Red Psycho Ranger: Psycho Rangers! Let's get out of here! Mal: Go! Go! Go! Yveltal: (In the Cave of Wonders' voice) Now you will never again see the light of day!!!! (Yveltal roars and flies away) Joe Kido: He's Flying to destroy the forest! Gomamon: We better not let the Villains escape with Diancie! Hoogi: They going after the nixels! Discord: '''Well, we gotta Stop them! '''Slumbo: (In Muscle Man's Voice) Come on guys, Let's bail! Emerl: Let's go! Keswick: Yveltal is getting away. Dudley Puppy: Let's hurry up shall we?! Mordecai: Run for it! Tai Kamiya: Let's get out of here! Agumon: Got it! Omi: Hey, It's all your Fault, You'll Awakended Yveltal, And your gonna get it! Emerl: Omi, Let's forget about blaming the Villains for awaking Yveltal, let's get out of here before It Fired Oblivion Wing and we can get turned to stone. (The rest of the Team Robot & villains fly up to escape the underground pool) Yveltal: (In Timothy the Ghost Train's voice) I'm gonna send you all to the graveyard! (Yveltal fires his oblivion wing at the forest and hits Ninja Riot's Greninja and two Ninjask turning them into stone. Ninja Riot looked everywhere shocked in horror to see this, as Diancie makes her chance to escape from Ninja Riot. Suddenly Marilyn Flame grabbed Diancie and she along with her Delphox and Yanmega got away, as they try to escape Yveltal appears behind them) Yveltal: Your next! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at Marilyn Flame's Delphox as Marilyn Flame holding Diancie jumps off and fell on the ground, she and Diancie looks at her Pokemon to see her Delphox and Yanmega we're turned into stone, Marilyn Flame gasped in horror to see her Pokemon turned into stone as Diancie escape) Yveltal: My Destruction. RISE!!!! (The whole lake and the waterfall turns into dark purple water. Meanwhile Xerneas turned it's head around to see what's happening. Meanwhile Diancie is hopping to find her friends) Merrick: Princess! Kari Kamiya: We're over here! Sunset Shimmer: You're Okay! Kimiko: '''Diancie! (As Diancie is about to reunited with her servants and her friends, Argus Steel grabbed Diancie and got away) '''Davis Motomiya: Oh no! Guilmon: What?! Zoe Orimoto: Diancie! Takato Matsuki: Stop right here! Mordecai: HEY! Bonnie: Oh No! Diancie! Mal: Bye Bye Team Robot! (Laughing Evilly) Bird-Brain: Run! I shall fly to safety! (In the Duck Collector's voice) Ta-ta! Verminious Snaptrap: (Laughing Hysterically) Major Nixel: See ya later, Mixels! Tommy Himi: Come back! Rika Nonaka: Come back here with Diancie! Rainbow Dash: Hey! No pony or evil kidnaps Diancie like that! Gomamon: Come back here! Chomly: '''They Got Diancie! '''Knuckles: '''GET BACK HERE! '''Rigby: That was not cool! Hawkmon: You get back here this instant! Anna: (She Makes a Snowball) It Is Not Nice to kidnap Diancie! Kristoff: Woh! Woh, woh! Feisty pants. Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down! Anna: Okay! Alright! I'm Okay! Kristoff: Just let the villains be. Anna: I'm calm. Yolei Inoue: Okay, good. Zoe Orimoto: We'll get them. (He lets her go and turns) Kristoff: Great. (Suddenly Anna tosses the snowball at the villains) Kristoff: Oh, come on! Rika Nonaka: Nice going Anna! (The Villains avoid the Snowball, As they try to escape with Diancie, Yveltal appears in front of them) Mal: (Growls) Get out of our way, Yveltal! Major Nixel: Oh, no! Yveltal prepared to meet you're doom! ATTACK! Red Psycho Ranger: We gotta stop it! (The Nixels & Psycho Rangers run towards Yveltal, But Yveltal uses hyper beam hitting all of The Nixels and the Psycho Rangers screaming and lands then gets up) Major Nixel: '''Or not. '''Yveltal: INFIDELS! I'll destroy you too! Verminious Snaptrap: '''It Can’t Be! It’s Yveltal! Villains Run! '''Yveltal: No! Begone! Blue Psycho Ranger: Oh I'll show you begone! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''I’ll Stop Yveltal! '''The Whammer: '''Time To wham! '''The Butcher: '''Prepare to Meat Your Maker! '''Zach Varmitech: Fire at will, Zackbots! Bowser: My children fire at will! Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: '''My robots defeat the Legendary Pokémon! '''Dr. Eggman: Fire At Yveltal! Orbot: Locked and loaded! Cubot: We're ready to fire! Zach Varmitech: Ready aim! Dr. Eggman: Fire! Jack Spicer: Jackbots! Attack! (Millis' Chesnaught using pin missile, Zackbots Uses Missles, Jackbots uses Lasers, Eggman's robots fire, Koopa Kids use their wands to fire, Chuck Uses Ketchup, The Whammer uses Wham supersonic and The Butcher use meat to fire Yveltal, while Yveltal fired hyper beam and intercept the attacks and then destroy Tobey III's robots but the villains dodge and land on the ground as Yveltal is activating Oblivion Wing) Yveltal: (In Nightmare Moon's voice) The Night will last... (Everyone duck and cover as Chesnaught uses Spiky Shield to block that attack) The Butcher: '''No Good! Retreat! '''Dr. Rabies: INCOMING!!!! Madame Catastrophe: '''WATCH OUT!!!! '''Leather Teddy: '''Take Cover!!! '''Dr. Neo Cortrex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! The Psycho Rangers: '''AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! '''The Nixels: NIX!!!! NIX!!!! HELP!!!! NIX!!! The Deadly Six: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! '''Sheldon J. Plankton: That ain't good. Granny May: Goodbye Kids! Mecha Sonic: Does Not Compute!! Cubot & Orbot: (hugging each other in fear) Not Good! The Whammer: '''My whamming days are over! '''Bird-Brain: Uh guys, Yveltal is set to fire oblivion wing at us! Major Nixel: Oh no! The Chameleon: '''Oh Lizards. '''Pete: '''Darn. '''Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: Bummer. Lady Redundant Woman: Oops, this is not my lucky day. Ollie: Game over guys. Bad Dog: Time's up? Larry: Help? Bowser Jr.: '''Oh no. '''Miss Power: D'oh, Game over? Verminious Snaptrap: This is not good! Dr. Two-Brains: Oh dang! Francisco: Well, I guess it's been nice knowing ya! Koopalings: Not good! Yveltal: (In Nightmare Moon's Voice) FOREVER!!!!!! (Yveltal fired his oblivion wing and hits them, as the dust clears out the villains looked shocked in horror to see Millis' Chesnaught along with Argus' Honedge and Doublade, Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Eggman's Robots, Jackbots, Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, Pete, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, Zackbots, The Deadly Six and Sheldon J. Plankton turning into stone) Mal: What the?! No! not Wordgirl's enemies! Not my Woolly Beavers and Stymphalian Canadian Geeses! Major Nixel: No! This can't be! My Nixels swarm of entire army is turned to stone! Bowser: '''No! My Kids and Junior! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Psycho Rangers, No! '''Aria Blaze: No! Not Chesnaught, Honedge and Doublade! Sonata Dusk: Deadly Six as Well! Zach Varmitech: No! Not My Zackbots! Jack Spicer: My Jackbots! Bird-Brain: Oh My eggs, Not Their D.O.O.M. Henchmen! Dr. Eggman: Oh my Minions, Orbot & Cubot! Mecha Sonic! Adagio Dazzle: '''Why are you Waiting for, Go! '''Bowser: '''Roger! '''Dr. Eggman: Let's get out of here! Yveltal: Not For Long! Bowser: '''Oh No! '''Dr. Eggman: Run for your lives! Jack Spicer: Do something! Diesel 10: '''Oh no! '''Devious Diesel: '''Not today! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing and hits Bowser, Jack Spicer, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel And Dr. Eggman and slowly turning them into stone) '''Aria Blaze: '''Bowser! '''Sonata Dusk: '''Dr. Eggman! '''Bowser: Dazzlings, Go Now! Dr. Eggman: '''Tell Emerl, Sonic and everyone to stop Yveltal! '''Jack Spicer: Hurry! Diesel 10: Save yourselfs! Devious Diesel: Or we're doomed! (Right after Bowser’s, Diesel 10's, Jack Spicer's, Devious Diesel's & Dr. Eggman's last words to go now until Bowser and Dr. Eggman are finally turned into stone) (Diancie, Argus Steel, Millis Steel, The Dazzlings are shocked in horror to see the five Villains turned into stone) (Yveltal roars and ready to fire hyper beam in front of them) Yveltal: '''(In the Scarecrow's Voice) I hope you like Death! '''Adagio Dazzle: All is lost! Aria Blaze: Oh No! Sonata Dusk: I don't wanna be killed! Bird-Brain: Me too! Mal: I think this could be the end of us! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses thunderbolt on Yveltal's hyper beam thus saving The Dazzlings, Millis Steel, Argus Steel, Aegislash, Zach Varmitech, Bird-Brain, Zippy, Owl, Bat, Mal, Major Nixel and Dr. Blowhole from their near death as Yveltal flies over and Diancie hops away to reunite with Emerl and the rest of the heroes) Adagio Dazzle: Hey, It's that Pikachu and He's Saved us from Yveltal's Hyper Beam! Sonata Dusk: '''You'll Rescued us! '''Aria Blaze: How come? Ash Ketchum: Diancie are you okay? Diancie: Yes thank you. Veemon: I'm glad you're alright. Davis Motomiya: Yeah, same here. Trixie: '''Boy, That was a close call. '''Sunset Shimmer: I'm happy you're safe. Agumon: (Looks at the Villains are turned to stone) Hey did you see that! Tai Kamiya: Did Yveltal turn the villains into stone? Matt Ishida: '''Yes It did Turn them to stone. '''Flain: So to the Nixels. Gabumon: '''We Better not get turned to stone. '''Vulk: Right, Gabumon. Zach Varmitech: Emerl and his Team, you saved our Lives from Yveltal's hyper beam! Chris Kratt: '''Zach, we don't have a lot of time for that. '''Adagio Dazzle: I can't believe you're saving us as you're worst enemies. Emerl: True, but we have to stop Yveltal. Mario: Come on time to get going. Sonic: Right. Zoe Orimoto: Yes, Everyone let's go. Tai Kamiya: Let's go Agumon! Agumon: Right then! Mal: There's no way I'm not teaming up with you and the heroes! Mordecai: Everyone, look out! (Yveltal fired Shadow Ball at the heroes but avoid the attack) Mal: Okay, fine I'll join you guys! Emerl: (In Benson's voice) Alright everybody! Let's hurry up, Split up and stop Yveltal! All Heroes & Villains: Okay! Tai Kamiya: I really hope you have a back up plan. Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's voice laughing evilly) Gmerl: (In Muscle Man's voice) Scatter! Sonata Dusk: What about Diancie! Major Nixel: Yeah, Sonata's right. We want to capture Diancie so we can get- Adagio Dazzle: Forget Diancie and let's get out of here! Martin Kratt: '''Right, We better hurry! '''Chris Kratt: Time to get out of here! Mordecai: Let's go, dude! Rigby: Okay! (As all heroes and villains split up as Yveltal flies around to find them) Gmerl: (In Muscle Man's voice) Serpentine. Serpentine! The Eds: Run away! Yveltal: I shall destroy you Ventus, Terra and Aqua! Aqua: Stop Yveltal Enough! Terra: '''No More Rage! '''Ventus: '''I’ll Fight! '''Yveltal: (In BlackWarGreymon's voice while Activating it's Oblivion Wing) Enough! Riku: Guys, Watch Out! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at Ventus, And Terra and hits them, turning the remaining Heroes into stone) Aqua: Oh no, Ventus And Terra! Riku: '''Aqua, We have to run away from Yveltal! '''Aqua: '''Right. (Meanwhile Spongebob and the others find a place to hide from Yveltal) '''Razmo: Where can we find a place to hide? (They enter and hide in an old abandoned shed) Spongebob: (In Rigby's voice) There's no way he can get us in here! (Suddenly Yveltal appears destroy the entire shed) Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's voice) Gotcha! (Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Razmo, Rapido, Daggett, Norbet scream in terror. As Spongebob and the others try to escape, but Yveltal started activates Oblivion wing) Razmo: Look Out! Rapido: No! guys Watch Out! Spongebob: It's Yveltal! And it's activating Oblivion Wing! Patrick: Spongebob! Daggett: Norbert, Watch Out! Norbert: Huh? Oh My! Sandy: Guys! Watch Out! Run! Yveltal: (In Frollo's voice) And They will Smite the Wicked and Plunge them into DEATH forever!!!! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at Spongebob, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert and Sandy and hits them, turning into stone) Kiva: Oh no, not Spongebob, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert, Sandy! Oh cheese sticks and fish sticks someone do something cause I don't want to be turned into a mouse statue! Yveltal: Now! Who's next?! Skipper: Stop this nonsense! Yveltal: I Said Enough! Skipper: '''Oops! '''Kiva: Oh thanks a lot, Skipper. Leonardo: Oh this is bad. Donatello: Very bad. Rapheal: '''That's a Bummer. '''Michelangelo: Game over dudes, dudettes and bros! Rico: '''(Blabbering) '''Finn & Jake: RUN!!!!! Gumball, Anais & Darwin: NOOOO!!!! Tigerman: Run for your Lives! Finn the Human: Hurry Jake! Jake the Dog: Okay Finn! Sam: Let's hurry Max! Max: Right Behind ya! Eddy: Yveltal!!! Ed: Extreme close up! Double-D: Retreat! Kowalski: Let's get out of here! Princess Bubblegum: '''Same here! '''Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice) Goodbye! Blossom: Look out! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michelangelo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah and Tigerman and hits them, turning into stone) Gobba: Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico! Elsa: No, not Finn and Jake! Anna: '''Not the Eds, Gumball, Darwin and Anais too! '''Olaf: Sam, Max! No! Flurr: Not the Powerpuff Girls and Princess Bubblegum! Flain: Oggy, Jack, Oliva! Turtles! Chipmunks! No! Kristoff: Oh no! Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor! Kiva! Zoe! Philmac! Mark Evo! Volectro: No, not N.A.N.O., Micaiah and Tigerman too! Kraw: This is bad! Very bad! Kristoff: Mixels, Do Something! Zaptor: '''Let's Get him guys! '''Kraw: To Battle! Gobba: '''Hungry! '''Seismo: CHARGE! (The Mixels Try To Fight Yveltal along with XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8, but Yveltal avoids the attacks) XJ-7: '''Don’t You Worry Team Robot, we’re here to stop the destruction pokemon Yveltal, from turning them into stone, which ends up dying. '''Emerl: '''Run! (Yveltal fires shadow ball hitting all of the Mixels as they scream while being hit and falling down) '''XJ-4: '''You shall really not try to takes a mess while being plummed! '''Yveltal: '''This will come to an end when destruction begins! '''XJ-5: '''Come on Mixels, let’s work as a team! '''Volectro: '''You Heard XJ-5, Let's stop Yveltal! '''Flain, Teslo, Krader, Flurr, Gobba, Kraw, Scorpi, Glomp & Magnifo: (Uses all 9 of the cubits) The Mixels: Max! (The Mixels Transform into Infernite Max, The Cragstermax, Frosticonmax, FangMaxGang, Flexers Max, Electriodmax The Glorp Corp Max, The Wiztastics Max & The Spikels Max) Yveltal: '''Mixels, You Will Be Splitting Apart! '''Frosticonmax: '''Freeze This! Fire! '''Infernite Max: Let's get him! The Cragstermax: Hey Yveltal, You're Chopped to the Wood! FangMaxGang: '''You're bitten! '''Flexers Max: Try This up for Size! Electroidmax: '''You're Electrocuted! '''The Glorp Corp Max: '''You're are about to get slimed! '''The Wiztastics Max: '''Prepare to cast a spell! '''The Spikels Max: '''You're are about to get spiked! (All Mixels fire at Yveltal, but Yveltal manages to avoid them so easily) '''Yveltal: '''I Said Begone! (Yveltal fires Hyper Beam hitting all of the Mixels as the they scream and Split Apart while being hit and falling down) '''Vulk: '''this is not right for yveltal going to crush us, at least they could do in a proper recycle. '''Flurr: Why are you trying, Yveltal’s unstoppable with all that dark power. Krader: '''Give me a Break, Yveltal is getting annoying! '''Yveltal: '''Yes I’m unstoppable and now for them, you will all be destroyed! '''Kristoff: Mixels, Retreat! XJ-1: Run! XJ-2: (In Sandy Cheek's voice) Run for your life! Magnifo: '''Let's use our magic teleportation shall we?! (Kristoff, The Mixels, XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8 try to escape, However, Zorch pushes Flain & Vulk To Sacrifice to save both of them, also Teslo jumps to avoid the attack, Then Krader, Flurr, Gobba, Kraw, Shuff, Lunk, Magnifo, Wizwuz, Glomp, Torts, Scorpi & Hoogi also jump to avoid the Oblivion Wing, The other 12 Mixels attempt to jump, But Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing and hits them Except Kristoff, Flain, Krader, Shuff, Teslo, Flurr, Gobba, Lunk, Vulk, Kraw, Magnifo, Wizwuz, Glomp, Torts, Scorpi & Hoogi who manage to survive, Avoid the attack and slowly turning into stone) '''Flain: My Flame, Not Zorch! Zorch: '''Hurry Flain & Vulk, Stop Yveltal Before it's too late! '''Kristoff: This isn't Good yet! Flurr: '''My cold sense is been stoned, But I Survived! '''Lunk: '''Well that was close, but not Slumbo too! '''Slumbo: '''Flurr & Lunk, Please Hurry, Go Find Xerneas and Stop Yveltal! '''Magnifo: '''Not Mesmo too! '''Scorpi: '''Footi, No! '''Glomp: '''Glurt, not you too! '''Volectro: This is very unlucky! Kraw: Not Balk and Tentro too! Gobba: So to Chomly & Jawg! XJ-6: '''What? I’m not good enough to turned into stone first? '''Chomly: I'm getting weaker! Krader: XJ-6, You said if we're not good enough to turned into stone first? Vulk: Well not really, But Yveltal Got them! Jawg: I don't want to get stone sandwich! Balk: So did we, we are turning to stone! Glurt: '''I'm So Slimy stoned! '''Footi: '''I'm so Scissors to stone like rock paper scissors! '''Mesmo: '''I'm think i will be like a wizard Statue. '''Tentro: Yeah, me too! Teslo: Guys, We hated it break it to ya, You're turning into Stone! Zaptor: '''Go, Teslo, Defeat Yveltal! '''Jenny: '''Mixels, XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8! '''XJ-5: '''It’s alright jenny, I know you’re gonna be okay, please go on without us! '''Flain: '''Listen Yveltal is unstoppable, And has Dark Aura please we must Find Xerneas! '''Jenny: '''No! We Can’t Stay! '''Ami: '''It’s alright Mixels! '''Shuff: '''Please Seismo, We're Not Leaving behind, i must protect Diancie, i wasn't hit by oblivion wing, along with the other mixels! '''Seismo: '''Don't worry about me, Hurry and find Xerneas! '''XJ-1: Please stop Yveltal! XJ-3: You have to stop Yveltal without us! XJ-5: '''You have to find the strength to Defeat Yveltal, please we love you! '''Footi: Hurry, Stop Yveltal Before it's too late! (Right after The Remaining 12 Mixels' and The XJ-Sisters' last words to warn everyone to use their strength and defeat Yveltal until they finally turned into stone) Jenny: XJ-Sisters! No! Yumi: '''XJ-5! '''Flain: Zorch! Krader: Seismo! Teslo: Volectro and Zaptor! Flurr: Slumbo! Gobba: Chomly and Jawg! Kraw: Balk and Tentro! Glomp: Glurt! Scorpi: Footi! Magnifo: Mesmo! Krader: We are all doomed, Yveltal is too strong! Kristoff: Calm Down, we might able to find some friends! Wordgirl: '''We can’t Let them Die, We have to find Xerneas! '''Ami: She's right. If we don't find Xerneas we could die as well! Jenny: Calm Down, We Might able to Find Emerl and his friends! Shuff: We're Only have 15 left, without the power of The Mixels or the cubits, we won't be able to say max, and we're gonna be turned to stone! Flurr: '''We Have To keep Yveltal Away From destroying The Remaining Mixels until we find Xerneas! '''Flain: '''Okay! '''Lunk: We agree with that! Wordgirl: We have to go now! Teslo: '''Right! (Meanwhile Team Rocket are running for lives trying to escape from Yveltal and get out of the forest) '''Jessie: Let's get out of this awful forest! James: Diamonds Sh-amonds! Meowth: I rather save my own whiskers! (As they try to escape Yveltal flies behind them) Yveltal: '''Not so fast!!! '''Team Rocket: OH NO! Yveltal: '''YOU'RE NEXT TO DIE!!! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing turning Team Rocket into stone) (Meanwhile Inside the Domain, Dialga heard of something) '''Dialga: '''Our crisis has begun, I Have To Stop Yveltal! '''Palkia: Let's hurry up. Zekrom: '''We're With you. '''Reshiram: Let's hurry. Giratina: Right you are! Kyurem: Let's stop Yveltal. Groudon: Same here. Kyogre: I'm with ya! Rayquaza: Yep! Arceus: Legendary, Let's stop Yveltal. Shawn: '''Did you heard something? '''Jasmine: '''No! I mean yes! '''Olliver (Olliver's Adventures): '''Guys, We need to see the pokemon of Destruction! '''Jorge the Iguana: '''I Agree with that! '''Jasmine: Dialga. Please be careful. Dialga: Don't worry will be fine. (All the Legendaries flies away to fight Yveltal) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes